blairwitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Kyle Brody
' Kyle Brody' was a child of Burkittsville and one of eight children kidnapped by Rustin Parr in the early 1940s, and the only one to survive Parr's massacre. Why he wasn't killed was a mystery. Abduction Along with his friend Emily Hollands, Brody and seven other children were lured by Parr up to his mountain house with promises of candy. As Parr brought the kids to his basement in pairs, Kyle was forced to face a corner while Parr killed and mutilated the children. Sometimes after he killed a child, Parr asked Brody, "Do you hear her? Do you hear the woman's voice?" And Parr promised each time that he would bring someone else down. After Parr finished off the seventh child, the "woman" said that Parr was done and that she would leave him alone if he told everyone in town that he murdered the children. So Parr let Kyle go. Blair Witch Volume 1 Rustin Parr Brody was not the same for the first few months after his abduction. Most of the time, he just stayed in his room, facing a corner, or sitting on his house porch, completely quiet. At his school, Brody wrote strange symbols and words on pieces of paper. One day, a woman named Dr. Elspeth Holiday came on an investigation of her missing niece. Holiday was actually an agent of a secret agency called "Spook House" that investigated strange occurrences, and Holiday was assigned to investigate Parr's murders. Most of her research and investigation turned to Brody. It turned out Brody was possessed by a demon. With Holiday's help, Brody was able to get rid of the demon inside of him. Convicting Parr Brody testified at Parr's trial in July of 1941. A jury convicted Parr and he was hanged in November of that year. Kyle Brody Timeline *1939 - Kyle Brody meets the visiting priest Father Dominick Cazale, who is supposed to hold a mass at the Brody home. However his father Michael Brody tells Cazale that they will have to cancel, as his wife Caroline has just given birth. *July 16, 1947 - Kyle Brody is arrested for panhandling in Baltimore, Maryland. His family does not put up the small bail required by the court, indicating that they might have been through this before. *September 3, 1947 - Judge Clyde Bianca of the Baltimore district court releases Brody. Brody seems to vanish for a period of two years. He finally turns up in Leesburg, Florida. Presumably, he "rode the rails" around the country. *August 1, 1956 - Brody is arrested for vagrancy and resisting arrest in Leesburg, Florida. *December 21, 1956 - Brody is again arrested in Leesburg, Florida, this time for public indencency. He urinated in a public fountain, and once again resisted arrest. It is discovered that he is also still wanted in Maryland. He is extradited back to Baltimore. *December 27, 1956 - Brody arrives in Baltimore and his state-appointed attorney attempts to use an insanity plea to get Brody out of jail and into a mental institution. *January 15, 1957 - Dr. Alvin Frasier reviews Brody's case, and has him committed at MSICI Maryland State Institute for the Criminally Insane in Baltimore. *1952.-1961 - Janine Brody, Kyle's sister, fights to have him removed from the home for the "criminally insane". Her stated belief to the court is that her brother is not a rapist or a murderer, and therefore belongs in a more "compassionate" place. *March 5, 1961 - Janine gets her wish, and Kyle is sent to the Reston Hills Sanitarium in Atlanta, GA. There he is a problem for both inmates and workers. *June 2, 1966 - Sanitarium officials unable to deal with his outbursts, Kyle Brody is sent back to MSICI. *June 21. 1966 - Dr. David Hull and Dr. Harlan Miles are assigned to co-case work Kyle Brody. Dr. Hull leaves facility after eight months. Dr. Miles is promoted to an administrative position in 1970. *March 10–15, 1969 - White Enamel is shot at MSICI. *March 1, 1971 - Kyle Brody commits suicide at MSICI in his room, goring his own wrists with a wooden spoon that he sharpened on the cement floor of his cell. Gallery Kylebrody (1).gif|Kyle Brody Kyle.png|Kyle de:Kyle Brody Category:Victims Category:Characters Category:Murder victims Category:Males Category:Burkittsville residents